powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game 3: The New Balls
The New Balls is the third episode of Power Rangers Aces. It is the third episode in the story arc Set 1: Ready, Play! and introduces Serena Rainey, Andy Ferguson and Maria Krasavina. Story Page 13= Game 3: The New Balls Back at The Aussies, the players at the Tennis Center were trying to stop Mugers from entering. “There, I have asked to close the security lock.” said Tomas (not to be confused with Tommy, Roger's friend), men's world #5. “We have to think a way to get out here safely. We can't be here forever.” said Ana, women's world #4. “I agree, but how? “ said Jo. At the corner of the room, a young woman was pondering what is happening. “I can't believe it's happening again. I was just a kid back then, and I can't remember much. But my sister was telling me stories of an invasion that happened, and the Ace Rangers who protected the planet. Now, it seems that new invaders are coming and it feels so eerie. That person was Serena Rainey, Venus' younger sister. She has already won Slam titles, already winning 4 and is currently the best female player in the world. She is a power player, and is renowned for her great serve. She has been given great accolades from her peers, but what she really wants is to make her sister proud. “Guys, do you remember the stories of an invasion years ago?” Serena asked. “Yes I do, but I thought they were just blown up stories, not exactly true.” said Caroline, Serena's friend. “I mean, this feels so surreal. Didn't the Ace Rangers defeat the invaders years ago according to the stories?” she continued. “I heard stories from my sister that it was just the start, that it was just their test run and that we should be ready when they do come again. Not sure how she knew about it, but she was right!” said Serena. “That gave me goosebumps. Either your sister is psychic, or she knows about what is up. Maybe she's an Ace, I mean I heard that they work in secret.” said Caroline. “Haha, well, I am not sure about that, but it would be interesting if she was.” said Serena. The door then began to crack, as the Mugers kept attacking the door. “My goodness, they are going to break the door! We need a way to get out of here.” said Kevin. “Oh no, they're coming! Get the chairs and whatever you could find – we must block doors so they can't enter.” said Aga. “OK, we'll help.” said Andreas. “Mates, you know that we need to have concrete plan to save ourselves. Just stay calm, and let's think about it logically.” said a young Scot, who didn't seem worried about what is happening. The young Scot's name was Andy Ferguson, a young up and comer, and is currently world #3. He was born in the same week as Nole, but is always seemingly in his shadows. He might not have the strength as his other peers have, but he is the best at one thing – strategy, which makes him outplay others with his speed and guile. He creates moves that it would make the opponent need to counter better. He has already won a Slam in the New York Hard Court Slam the previous year, and he feels this is his time to step up and take his tactics to a whole new level. “I think there's a supply closet on the 2nd floor. I think that's where the least they would expect us to all hide, we are too many. We have to try and fit ourselves there and wait for them to leave.” said Andy. Thinking it's the best plan for now, they agreed to follow his instructions…except for one person. “Hide in a supply closet? That is so going to mess up my outfit. Could we find somewhere that is a bit roomy?” That person's name is the Russian “it girl”, Maria Krasavina. Maria is a talented player, and has won her first Slam against Serena. Like Serena, she was touted as a tennis prodigy, the next in line for the elite group. Maria and Serena have known together quite a while, both coming from the same tennis academy. Both had a fierce rivalry even at that time, where Maria usually ends up in the losing side against Serena. This made her a bit insecure, but there is one seeming edge that Maria had over Serena: she's more popular than Serena in the academy due to her beauty and fashion sense, and many had a crush on her. She also found friends in two fellow students, named Elena and Ekaterina, and were called the “Russian Dolls”. They charmed the students, even making their own singing group that sometimes perform in front of students. She was also not only famous at the academy, but also in the fashion world. She is a part-time model, endorsing known brands of fashionable clothing for teens and young adults. She was really liked by everybody...but what she wanted the most is to top Serena. “Really, Maria? You're thinking about not ruining your outfit at a time like this?” said Serena. “I have a pictorial with a sponsor here later evening, and they said I should wear it this afternoon to promote it.” said Maria. |-|Page 14= “Seeing what is happening around here, I think your appointment is already cancelled.” said Samantha, women's world #9. “Come on, no more time for arguments. Hurry upstairs!” said Andy. As they were going upstairs, the Mugers finally had broken in. The players had finally reached the supply closet. “Careful! Tuck yourselves and make space. Make your phones silent so they can't hear us. If you have something to say, text them instead.” said Andy. As they all entered the supply closet, the Mugers have finally gotten to the 2nd floor, first going through the player rooms. Tomas: “Ugh, this room is so tight.” Carolline: “Shh, quiet…” Andy (texting): “So, does anybody have a plan? How can we get out of here?” '' (Andy then received a message from his brother, Jamie) Jamie: “Andy, me and mum are in Center Court. Many people have evacuated here and is currently on lockdown. Where are you now? I and mum are worried.” Andy ''(texting): “Guys, my brother said that people have evacuated to the Center Court. Any ideas how we could get there?” '' Jo ''(texting): “Well, I brought my rackets to defend ourselves. Their weapons look like rackets.” '' Maria ''(texting): “Oh come on, that is a bad idea. I am pretty sure those are not just your typical rackets, which mean our own rackets are probably not effective against these mopheads.” '' (A player then messaged them, saying that he has a plan. His name is Marin Kralj, the group's youngest player) Marin ''(texting): “I think the only way that we could get out is maybe blend in with those creeps. Question is, how can we do that in a supply closet?” '' (With Marin and Maria's ideas, Andy had an idea, looking at the replacement mop heads and tarps.) Andy ''(texting): “Guys, I think I know how we could get out of here.” The second floor was still filled with Mugers, but the players still went with the plan. Andy carefully opened the door, checking if any Mugers were looking. As the coast was clear, the players quickly and quietly exited the storage closet. With mop heads on their hair, it covered their faces making them unrecognizable, while their hair bands and rackets complete the disguise. They carefully walked through the corridors, trying to blend in. The players also recorded the Muger grunts on their phones to copy their sound. As they walk, Andy finally found a fire exit, leading to a first floor backdoor that will lead them outside. “There it is!” whispered Andy. The players then quietly walked to the fire exit and opened the door. “I think there is a shortcut at the back garden outside that would lead us to Center Court. Let's march in line so we would look like a platoon.” said Serena. Serena led the disguised players at the stairs going outside. Each of them managed to exit carefully, quickly going to the back fence's garbage box to help go over the fence. One by one they managed to climb over, and it was Maria's turn. Maria: “Ugh, this is going to ruin my dress!” Serena: “It's not only your dress that gets ruined if we get caught…” (Before Maria jumped over the fence, a loud ringing was heard) “RING…RING….” Andreas: “Hey, what is that ringing sound?” “RING…RING….” Maria (alarmed): “Oh my…” (The ringing was heard inside, prompting the Muger inside to investigate.) Andy: “Wait, I thought you made your phone silent?” Maria: “I did…but I seem to forget to turn off my watch alarm for my appointment.” Samantha: “Well turn it off…they are going to hear us!” (Maria turned the alert off and managed to climb over) Serena: “OK, my turn…” |-|Page 15= (Serena was next to climb the fence, when Mugers began to come out of the fire exit door) Andy: “Um, Serena, we are in big trouble!” (Mugers began to show up to back of the building) Maria: “Hey, is there something wrong?” Serena (whispering): “Those creeps have found me and Andy. You have to go!” Maria: “But Serena…” Serena: “Go!” (With those words, Serena carefully walked down from the fence back to face the Mugers with Andy) Serena (whispering): “Were in deep trouble. What are we going to do?” Andy (whispering): “They are all over us now…if we try to escape, we could be captured. I guess there is no choice but to fend these creeps off!” Serena (whispering): “I agree. Let's hurry…I'm not sure if they'll wait for us there.” As a Muger tried to handcuff Andy, he then used his karate skills to defend himself. With his good anticipation, he also managed to evade a racket slash from a Muger. He also used his tarp as a whip. Serena meanwhile used her kick boxing skills – an active routine she does to stay fit – to beat up some of the Mugers. Meanwhile, at the tall bushy garden, the other players were carefully treading towards the Center Court to not be noticed. Tomas: “Let's hurry guys, Center Court is that way!” Caroline: “I'll check if everyone is here….Tomas, Samantha, Andreas, Aga, Ana, Marin, Jo, Mari…wait, where's Maria?” (Looking behind, Caroline and the others saw Maria going back) Caroline: “MARIA! What are you doing? We should all be together.” Maria: “But it's my fault they got caught! I have to get back and help them. Also, I'll take one of your rackets Jo, thanks!” Jo: “Hey!” Caroline: “Wait, Maria….” Maria: “Don't worry guys, I promise to catch up! I will also return your racket later, Jo, don't worry!” (Maria then quickly ran back to the building, making the others worry) Jo: “What is she up to? One minute she tells my racket is useless, and now she grabs mine. She's crazy to get back there. Not sure what she's thinking.” Caroline: “I don't know what that girl is planning, but we're halfway already to Center Court. Let's go!” The others looked worried, but they decided to go on for the betterment of the group. Maria later then has gone back to the Tennis Center, try to climb back to see what's going on. She then found Andy and Serena surrounded by more Mugers, both seemingly tired from the battle. Andy (gasping): “There are just so many of them!” Serena (gasping): “I agree. I am not sure how long I could take it.” (As the two were cornered, Maria suddenly jumped out of the fence, fending some of the Mugers with a racket) Maria: “Ugh, you ruined my outfit! Now you're going to PAY, for real! AGGGGH!” (With that warrior scream, she somehow defeated some of the Mugers by herself) Serena: “MARIA? What are you doing here?” Maria: “Well, I came back because I feel I'm responsible for you two being stuck here. I felt I have to help you.” Andy: “What about the others?” Maria: “Well they seem to have continued going forward. “ Serena: “Thanks for you for your help and all, but I don't think us three are enough against these creeps. Andy: “Guys, we're surrounded with nowhere to go!” Serena: “This sucks! This might sound crazy, I think we may need the help of the …” |-|Page 16= (All of a sudden a glow from Andy, Serena and Maria's waists appear, with Mugers backing off as they were blinded by the light) Andy: “What's happening?” Maria: “What is this thing attached to my skirt?” (The three grabbed the objects, thinking what it was) Serena (thinking): “Morph? Could this be?” Maria: “Uh oh, they are going towards at us again!” (Suddenly, two pillars of bright light fell from the sky) Serena: “Argh, what is that bright light?” (The bright light temporarily blinded the Mugers, going away from the light. The light then dissipated) Serena: “Wait…Roger? Nole?” Andy: “Where did you come from?” Nole: “Well, if I tell you, I will…” Andy: “Kill me? Heh, that joke is old.” Maria: “Hey, I noticed you have the same gadget as us.” Nole: “Hey, where did you get those from?” Laverus (calling from the Morphers): “You all got this from me.” Maria: “Who are you?” Laverus (calling): “I think you already know me. I'm Laverus Rocket.” Andy: “Laverus Rocket? He disappeared a long time ago; no way.” Nole: “It's a long story Andy.” Laverus (calling): “Anyway, I have something that would help you defeat this Mugers. These Ace Morphers will turn you five into the Earth's best defense against the Faultissimo Armada. You will become…the Ace Rangers!” Serena: “The Ace Rangers? I thought they disappeared when the Armada was defeated a long time ago”? Laverus (calling): “They were. But a new threat has emerged, and a new generation must stand up! You would need Morph Medals to morph, and you can do that by throwing your less dominant hand up in the air, just like you are serving. A light of energy would then appear like a serving ball while saying the morph call “Serve it up!”, then just grab them able to materialize them to Morph Medals. Insert the medal into your morphers, select the Morph App, then click the button on top to morph! That goes to you too, Roger and Nole.” Serena: “Amazing. Will these really turn us to rangers to defeat these…Mugers, you say?” Laverus (calling): “Yes, they will! I will meet you later, but first, defeat these guys, OK?” (The call then ended, making the others confused) Maria: “What was that?” Serena: “I am not sure, but I think we should trust him.” Andy: “As surreal as that sounds, we have no other option. OK…let's do it!” Nole: “Great! Let's serve up some justice!” Roger: “Agreed! Are you all ready?” (Everybody looked at Roger, nodding in agreement) Roger: “OK. Let's go!” All of them then put their right hands down, and then threw it up like they are serving. “Serve it up!” they all said. They then took their morphers in their hands, then grabbed the energy. The energy turned to Morph Medals, then they grabbed the medal and inserted them to the morphers. “It's Morphin' Time!” a sound from the morphers came, then the rangers pressed the Morph App. An emblem then appeared from the morphers, while a glow of light surrounded the rangers. The light then dissipated, unveiling the rangers now in their suits. The emblem then turned to their ranger symbol on their chest. |-|Page 17= Nole: “Haha, awesome!” Andy: “Yeah! I could feel that this armor would increase our chance to win!” Maria: “They're surprisingly comfortable, if not fashionable. Not only that, it seems we have swords! Functional!” Serena: “Wow, I can't believe we are the new Ace Rangers!” Roger: “We do have the determination to win even when things look bleak. Now, we have to show our stuff, and defeat these creeps!” Andy: “You mean Mugers.” Roger: “Whatever they are…they're going down!” All: “Right!” The Mugers then rose up, ready for another attack. The rangers engaged in battle, charging with their Razor Rackets. The rangers fought well, surprising Andy: “Whoa, it seems the suits enable us to increase our fighting abilities to the highest level! It's like we could beat these Mugers with no problem!” Nole then used his boxing skills (a routine he uses to improve his reflexes) to attack and defend. Serena fought the Mugers with her kicks, while Maria used her “Battle Ballet” skills. “Why are you doing ballet?” said Serena. “It's not just ballet…its Battle Ballet! It is ballet with a bit of martial arts twist.” replied Maria. “Power Pirouette!” Roger used his racket to beat the enemies, using a less direct approach. “What are tools for if you are not going to use it?” said Roger, attacking the enemies quickly. The Mugers were defeated, making the rangers celebrate. “Unbelievable, we actually defeated them!” said Maria. “We sure did! High five everybody!” said Nole. Andy's phone then vibrated. Seeing that a message came from his brother, Andy urgently said: “Guys, I think my brother is worried about me. Let's hurry up and get there!” “Well, I guess the Mugers shouldn't be a problem, but I think we should still go to the shortcut at the back.” said Serena. “Well, I guess if it is the quickest way there.” said Roger. On outer space, a familiar mysterious spaceship looms, drifting large closely to Earth. Inside the ship, a mysterious figure sits on his control room, looking over on the troops training at the ship. Someone then entered the room, sounding worried. Worried voice: “Don, don! I have some alarming news to bring you from the Earth troops in Melbourne!” Mysterious voice: “What is it General Ferron? I'm busy checking on the troops.” Ferron: “I received some news from the troops at Melbourne that they have captured some new players and we will turn them to our troops momentarily. However, many of the people there were able to take shelter to the Center Court, which seems to be protected by a force field – for some reason, they managed to create a shield that blocks us while it lets the humans enter the shield.” Mysterious voice: “Well for sure they won't stay there forever. We have other places to invade anyway that are unprotected.” Ferron: “But Don that is not our worst problem.” Mysterious voice: “What is it?” Ferron: “Well, believe it or not, a troop of Mugers were defeated close to where some players got refuge. They said that five armored players fought against them, and that they have swords as weapons.” Mysterious voice: “Swords? Armored players? What do these players look like?” Ferron: “Well, they said that their suits looked…colorful.” Mysterious voice: “WHAT? I thought that they were already retired.” Ferron: “Well, I think they returned. And I think like what happened with Ketrac and on Earth 10 years ago, I think these rangers are different from the past. The first attack was just a scouting invasion, while some spies left on Earth to check on what is happening. It's true that after General Moyardi's defeat and the first invasion's surrender that the Ace Rangers didn't show up again. What should we do now?” Mysterious voice: “Well, last time is just the tip of the iceberg. But now they would see the whole picture…they may send as many Ace Rangers at the can, but they won't see what I, Don Skeletoni Mafioso, have in store coming! Hahahahahahaha!” Characters Debuting characters in bold. Main * * * * * * Supporting * * * * * * * * * Villains * * Trivia Name Origins * 's name is based on two-time Grand Slam champion and "Ferguson", meaning "son of Fergus".http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/ferguson "Fergus" being the Anglicized form of "Fearghas"http://www.behindthename.com/name/fergus, whose Gaelic meaning is "man of vigour".http://www.behindthename.com/name/fearghas * 's name is based on five-time Grand Slam Champion and the Russian word for "beautiful", "krasivaya".https://translate.google.com.ph/?ie=UTF-8&hl=en&client=tw-ob#auto/ru/beautiful Others * The Rainey Sisters are based on the Williams Sisters, two of the most successful siblings in tennis. * This is the current Ace Rangers' first time assembling as a complete group together. Episode Title * The title is based on the term "new balls". It is a set of balls replacing the old ones during the game from time to time due to the fact that strokes makes the ball heat up and alter its bounce characteristics; the player first to serve one of the new balls shows it to the opponent.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_tennis_terms#N It also refers to be the prospected new generation of top players during the year 2000, called the "New Balls Generation".http://nytimes.com/2000/08/28/sports/tennis-searching-for-a-star-in-generation-next.html As the new generation Ace Rangers, they are the new generation defenders of the planet. References Category:Power Rangers Aces Category:Zjzr